For a Long Time
by Stride3r
Summary: I started this 1 year ago when I got finished with my English test and had time to kill, but I didn't get around to finish it since im lazy. I revived it 1 month ago as a short story for my English class, I got a B. One shot White Rose


**For a Long Time**

It was a cold winter day, no clouds to be seen and no wind rustling the snow clad trees. Even though the snow was filling the empty streets and frost covered all the cars, she wasn't cold. She was skipping along the sidewalk humming for herself, wearing her trademark red hooded cloak and combat skirt she smiled to herself, graduating from Beacon had been both fun and sad, exciting to head out into the world but almost heartbreaking to part with the many friends she's made during the years. Of course she would be able to see them again but not being able to do so every day would take some getting used too. She quickly lightened up from her thoughts upon nearing her destination, seeing as both Yang and Blake already had missions she had proposed to her best friend and partner that they could celebrate with only the two of them. When Weiss had accepted immediately she almost couldn't contain her excitement and hugged the heiress tight and then sprinted of towards her new home courtesy of the academy.

" _Ruby will be here any minute."_ The heiress thought to herself.

I wonder what crazy antics she's going to drag me into this time…

Even though the thought might have been negative she couldn't help smiling back at all the memories she shared with the girl, she had been nothing but a nuisance at the beginning of the year but after some time they had become inseparable. She smiled again thinking about the girl, she smiled because she had made her decision. She was going to confess her feelings.

Once Ruby had reached her destination she suddenly got nervous. _"I'm going to spend the entire night at Weiss's place."_ The hooded girl's cheeks tinted slightly red at the thought, she did have a pretty huge crush on her.

Hearing the soft knocks on the door made the heiress' heart speed up, she almost ran up to the door but stopped herself.

" _Control yourself Weiss!"_ She thought "She is your guest, show some manner."

She quickly straightened her combat skirt and walked up to the door taking a quick breath before opening it revealing the red clad girl standing there in the snow.

" _Is she blushing?"_ The heiress thought seeing the tinted cheeks of her partner.

" _No it must be the cold."_

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted hugging the girl tight. "I've missed you so much!"

"It's only been two days dolt"

Surprised at first Weiss gently returned the hug, she wouldn't admit it but she liked it when the younger girl seemingly hug her out of nowhere, even now with cold seeping in through the open door the embrace felt as warm as ever.

"Two days away from my favorite partner is way too long." Ruby punctured the statement by hugging the heiress tighter.

"I missed you too Ruby"

The hooded girl let go of her friend made her way into the house looking around.

"Your house is bigger than mine."

"Well I did pay for it with my own money you know."

"Oh"

"So what did you plan for us this evening?"

Ruby quickly turned around to the heiress with a big grin.

"I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie together?"

The younger girl turned her gaze from the older and blushed slightly when asking the question.

Weiss couldn't help but blush and stutter a bit with her response.

"W-What movie did you have in mind?"

" _Please don't be mindless action"_

"I was thinking the new romance thingy based on those books Blake always read"

Weiss's blush only deepened when Ruby mentioned the books.

"U-Uh R-Ruby have you actually read any of those books?"

"Not really but when I asked Blake about the movie she told me it wasn't "as graphic" as the books, whatever that means."

The heiress let out a sigh of relief but kept blushing.

"That sounds like a great plan Ruby" She said with a smile to the red girl.

Ruby couldn't help smiling back when she heard the older girls answer and immediately wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"You won't regret Weiss I promise!" The reaper let go of the heiress and went to get her bag.

"I didn't know if you'd have any snacks so I brought cookies and milk!"

Weiss just rolled her eyes at her while she held the items up.

"I have snacks as well Ruby I'm not that boring." She said as she went into her kitchen coming back shortly with a bowl of liquorish and 2 glasses for the milk.

While Weiss went into her kitchen Ruby put the film on and sat down onto the sofa, when Weiss emerged from her kitchen she spotted the bowl of liquorish and grimaced.

"Oh grow up." The older girl said as she sat down onto the sofa as well

"You're a huntress now Ruby, you can't seriously tell me your worst enemy is liquorish?"

The younger girl pouted and poured herself some milk,

"They're worse than the grimm." She said while nibbling on a cookie.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth Ruby."

About 30 minutes into the movie where the two love interests had just met Ruby began to glance over at Weiss, she could feel her heartrate speed up when she looked into those icy blue eyes.

" _I could get lost in those beautiful eyes forever."_ She thought, imagining her and Weiss staring at each other over the table at some random café, hands overlapping and smiles plastered on both faces.

"What are you looking at Ruby?"

The younger girl blushed and looked away from the heiress but slowly turned her gaze back to her.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful Weiss?"

Weiss's eyes widened upon hearing her crush utter those words.

"M-My eyes?" The heiress stuttered, looking over at Ruby who had her hands tucked between her legs and staring at the carpet.

"Y-Yeah, because I think they are" Ruby said as she looked up at Weiss again.

Weiss only blushed further as Ruby told her that, she almost hugged the younger girl there and then but managed to catch herself again.

"Thank you Ruby that's very sweet of you." The heiress hesitated before continuing.

"But my eyes are nothing compared to how beautiful yours are."

Ruby couldn't believe her ears when Weiss uttered those words turning over to her she saw Weiss with a heavy blush on her face, looking at her with those icy blue eyes.

"B-But mine are just b-boring a-and dull.." Before Ruby could continue Weiss grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"They are not boring and dull Ruby, they are the most beautiful I have ever seen. They remind me so much of when I was young, I used to stay up late during the winter nights just staring at the moon, when I look into your eyes Ruby, I see that moon and I can't help but smile."

Ruby lost herself in the heiress eyes again starting to day dream about the café, leaning in slowly she let her mind wander as she drank in the light blue pupils of her crush seeing them grow bigger as she closed the distance, something inside her told her to tilt her head lightly to side and close her eyes before she could do just that she noticed her longtime partner close her own eyes and slightly tilt her head as well, feeling her heartbeat increase she finally gave into her instincts and closed her eyes.

Once their lips touched it felt like time stopped the only thing they could feel and sense was each other both girls felt a spark going through them, neither knew who started but once they felt each other's arms around each other they threw their cares to the wind and embraced each other fully.

After what felt like hours but could only have been a couple of minutes they broke of panting from the lack of air but still kept the embrace up, after a few more minutes they just looked at each other again the smile Weiss was talking about slowly spread as she looked into those amazing silver eyes, Ruby couldn't help blushing with Weiss lovingly gaze on her, but when she felt Weiss's cold hand move a stray of hair from her forehead she realized she wasn't dreaming.

Once realizing her eyes grew wide in panic.

"W-Weiss I'm so sorry! I-I got lost in the moment a-and I.." She stuttered before Weiss interrupted her with another kiss.

"It's okay Ruby, I've wanted this for a long time."


End file.
